Butterfly Kisses
by kumutasia
Summary: Edward remembers his little girl on the day of her marriage. Based on the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. I suck at summaries, sorry...


**Butterfly Kisses**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Edward remembers his little girl on the day of her marriage. Based on the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.

**A/N:** My first Twilgiht fic! Yay! I am so excited. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please R&R. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I donʻt own the Twilight series. Yes, I know, my life is depressing. Why canʻt I come up with all the good ideas?

* * *

Edward couldnʻt believe that the moment was finally here. He had been anticipating it, but he didnʻt count on time flying by so quickly. After all, when you can live forever, why rush things? That was his take on the whole situation. Why couldnʻt they just have waited?

When Renesmee came home, late, from a date with Jacob just a few months ago, Edward was prepared to be very stern with her. So what if she was already a high school graduate and playing the part of an 18 year old, in Edwardʻs mind she was still his precious little baby. He completely forgot everything that he was going to say to her as she ran into the house screaming, "Mom! He proposed! I am going to marry Jacob Black!"

He had gone into shock at that very moment. Much like he had when Bella told him that she thought she was pregnant. At this point, Edward would have been less surprised if Renesmee was pregnant, he could hear Jacobʻs thoughts after all, and he would have killed him for it, had it not been for Renesmee. But this, Edward was not expecting, Jacob hid his plan well. Edward knew that he should have expected it, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and he knew that it would happen multiple times throughout their long life, but Edward didnʻt have the time to mentally prepare for something like this, and he definitely was not fond of surprises.

Now, Edward was sitting in the brideʻs room as Alice fixed Renesmeeʻs hair. Bella was sitting next to him, squeezing his hand so tightly that, if he had been human, his hand would have been broken. He kind of wished that Alice hadnʻt made Bella come sit by him. He thought that Bella was doing just fine, even if she was breaking out into hysterical, tearless sobs, every few minutes. He was fine mourning alone.

"You okay?" Bella asked, nervously.

"Mmhmm," Edward smiled down at her.

"I just canʻt believe it, our little baby getting married," Bella began to sob again.

"Mom, calm down," Renesmee whined from her chair.

"Itʻs just, I canʻt believe it!" Bella said as she reflexively wiped the non-existant tears from her cheeks.

There was a knock on the door and Esme let herself in, Renee was right behind her.

"Itʻs almost time," Esme beamed.

"Great, I am done," Alice responded, standing back and observing her work.

"Come on, out we go. Letʻs let Edward and Renesmee prepare for the walk down the aisle. Letʻs go Bella," Renee said as she and Esme began to shoo everyone else out of the room.

Bella kissed Renesmee on the forehead before she left, smiling before another round of sobs escaped her lips.

"Ready Daddy?" Renesmee asked her father, taking his hand and glancing up at him when they were finally alone.

Edward looked into his daughters eyes and all sorts of memories rushed back to him.

*Flashback*

Edward and Renesmee were sitting on her bed in their little cottage home. Bella was out hunting with Alice and Jasper, and they were all alone. Edward was putting Renesmee, whose features and mind were that of a 5 year olds, to bed. He had just finished reading her a story and was tucking her in when she asked, "Daddy, do you believe in God?"

Edward paused. If you had asked him three years ago, he might have said no. At least not for a person like him. But if there hadnʻt been a God, would he have found Bella? He was sure that Bella was made for him, soulmates others called it. If he could have a soulmate, then he must have a soul, and if he had a soul, there had to be a God who created it. And, if there hadnʻt been a God, would he and Bella have been blessed with the little gift that was now asking him the question.

Edward smiled down at Renesmee, "Yes, sweetie, I do believe in God."

"I love you daddy," Renesmee smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"And I you," Edward replied

*End flashback*

Edwardʻs mind took him through the years.

*Flashback*

"OK, Iʻm fine mom. Go away," Renesmee muttered pulling away from Bellaʻs overprotective arms.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were standing in the parking lot of Ketchikan High School. The four of them had moved to Alaska just a month earlier so that Renesmee could attend school. It would be her first time attending any kind of school.

"Now, if anyone is mean to you, you call me right away and I will come and pick you up," Bella said, pulling Renesmee into a hug again.

"I donʻt think sheʻll have that problem, Bells. With Jacob as a body guard and everything," Edward smiled.

"Donʻt worry Bella, I got her," Jacob said, putting a protective arm around Renesmee.

Bella stepped away, as Edward took her hand in his.

"Ok, well Jacob, behave. And I will see you after school, honey," Bella said.

"Right mom, donʻt text me, Iʻll be fine," Renesmee replied as the two began to walk toward the office building.

"Bye, Renesmee," Edward said quietly.

Renesmee turned around, hearing what her dad had said clearly. She jogged back to where Edward was standing, throwing her arms around him.

"Bye Daddy," she said kissing him on the cheek, "I love you."

As Renesmee pulled away, Edward thought he saw a little tear slide down her face. She hurried quickly back to Jacob as Edward opened the door for Bella.

"Now, why do you get that kind of reaction?" Bella pouted as they began to drive away from the school.

Edward just smiled.

*end flashback*

Edward was back in the bridal room with his daughter. She was smiling up at him, and Edward swore that he could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

"Iʻm as ready as Iʻll ever be," he smiled back.

"I love you daddy," she stood on her toes to hug him and kiss him on the cheek, when she pulled away Edward saw a tear glide gently down her cheek.

"And I, you," he answered, "Now letʻs do this before I change my mind."


End file.
